codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Avalon Class Air Cruiser (Divergence Point)
The experimental airship Avalon developed by the Holy Empire of Britannia would be the first ever float-unit equipped ship in the entire world. It would serve as the pathfinder for later developed float-unit equipped air-ships across the world. One such class of these airships would be the new Avalon Class Air Cruiser based on the original prototype and would become the middle of three air-ship classes for the Holy Empire of Britannia and its Air Force's new Airship Fleet. Appearance The Avalon ''would be the standard of all future float-capable Air-Ships introduced, therefore, it would sport revolutionary new design and appearance never seen before on any large aircraft like the ''Avalon. The original Avalon ''would keep its orange and white paint-job after being fully refitted into a full-on Air Cruiser. Other ships of the class usually sport a similar looking paint-job to the ''Caerleon ''Class, a dark gray and yellow highlights. A couple ships of the class who have high-end patrons will sport their own custom paint-jobs like the ''Onogoro ''the personal ship of Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi which sports a similar paintjob to that of the original ''Avalon ''with the orange a tad darker along with the Knight of Seven's personal emblem emblazed on the side of the ship. Design The ''Avalon ''would be first developed by the Camelot Advanced Research and Engineering Department, mostly their "Avalon" Division though other divisions had some input in the design including the "Lancelot" Division led by Professor Lloyd Asplund. Overall the original version of the ''Avalon ''wasn't really a warship at all, granted it had some defenses but it wasn't designed to be a warship instead it was to be a general test-bed and showpiece to show the world the power and majesty of the Holy Empire of Britannia. While further airship designs were being finalized and construction started on new airship designs, it wasn't till the success of the ''Avalon ''during the end of the First Black Rebellion that saw airship construction becoming a priority for the Empire. Including new ships of the ''Avalon ''Class. Overall, the ''Avalon ''and the ships of its class sport a pair of slightly larger Float Units which are along the bottom of the ship alongside the main body. These units are a bit more powerful than the units used by the ''Caerleon ''Class and thanks to them being mounted wider apart give them a bit better stability in the air. The ship also sports a pair of secondary float units built into the main body though they are not as powerful as the main units. The defensive ability of the ''Avalon ''had originally been a half-complete ship-mounted version of the Lancelot's MSV Particle Shields which at the time of the First Black Rebellion only protected the bottom of the ship and several CAW1 "Phalanx" 20mm Point Defense Cannons. Later on, during its refit and the expansion of its design into new ships the ship-mounted MSV Particle Shield design would be fully completed allowing for a complete 360-degree of protection around the ship. This would be first tested by the refitted ''Avalon ''before being used on later Britannian Airships. However, the main weakness of the design was that a ship equipped with such a shield could not fire its weapons through the shield and had to lower it to fire its weapon in return at an enemy. This was countered by a suggestion by Air Captain Henry Mass, commander of the ''Caerleon ''Class ''Cornwall, who theorized it could be possible to open small holes in a ship's shield to return fire if needed. This would then become standard procedure for the Airships of the Britannian Air Force. Overall the Avalon ''Class Air Cruiser sports a similar weapon armament to that of the ''Caerleon ''Class just with the addition of a pair of larger, more powerful high-velocity cannons with one replacing the center catapult of the ''Avalon, the other facing aft,'' and the addition of several eighteen-tube missile launchers across its entire body. All combined made the new ''Avalon ''quite a powerful ship in its own right over the smaller ''Caerleon ''Class. That is not including the ships twin hangars which is capable of carrying twenty-four Knightmare Frames together four times of the ''Caerleon ''Class and roughly half of what the larger ''Logres ''Class can carry. These large twin hangars also allow the class to carry several more VTOL, or Float-Unit Capable Shuttles then the smaller ''Caerleon ''Class. Armaments '''HVC3C 45cm High-Velocity Cannons' The same guns mounted on the smaller Caerleon ''Class Destroyers and are mounted all along the hull of the ship with three of the guns mounted along the main hull of the ship. The other two guns are mounted onto each of the two hangars of the ship. '''HVC4C 76cm High-Velocity Cannons ' A vastly larger version of the regular HVC3 series high-velocity cannon that are mounted on the bow and rear of the ship with the bow-mounted gun replacing the original bow catapult of the Avalon. Thanks to the larger size of this gun and its shell they are most often used for combating enemy airships. CAW1/CAW2 "Phalanx" 20mm Point Defense Cannons ''' The CAW Series Phalanx Guns are a series of weapons used for general point defense of a Britannian Airship like the ''Avalon ''Class. The CAW1 is the first design in the series and had been one of the only weapons mounted on the ''Avalon ''during the First Black Rebellion. The first three ships of the class still sport this version while the rest of the class sport the slightly better CAW2 which had been developed for the use of the ''Caerleon ''Class Destroyers. These small guns are mainly used for intercepting enemy missiles and float-capable knightmares that are attacking the ship. '''VML-90 18-Cell Missile Launchers These small missile launchers are designed to work in conjunction with the Phalanx Point Defense Guns in defending the ship from attacking knightmares and VTOLs. Therefore these launchers launch small anti-air missiles for use against small attacking targets. However, these launchers can also be equipped with slightly larger counter missiles for use in intercepting enemy missile strikes on the ship. System Features XS-1B "Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield ' The XS-1B Particle Shield is the newer version of the original XS-1A Shield mounted on the ''Avalon ''during the First Black Rebellion which had been fully completed soon afterward. The XS-1B model is a bit more powerful then the original with a few more emitters spread across the hull for better protection along with the ability to open holes in the shield if needed. All of the ''Avalon ''Class ships use the XS-1B model shields while the ''Avalon ''herself still sports the original XS-1A model that has been slightly modified to match that of the XS-1B. '''FA-X2 Aerial Float System ' The FA-X2 Aerial Float System is vastly improved version of the original prototype FA-X1 System which had been vastly enlarged when the ''Avalon ''was first conceived which the rest of the class has inherited from the ''Avalon ''while the rest of the Britannian Airships used the mass-produced if smaller FA-F3 Model. This allows the ''Avalon ''to have more power in its float system, therefore, granting a bit more stability overall not to mention allowing the ''Avalon ''Class to still fly even with one intact Float Unit if needed. '''SA-7 Multispectral Sensor System This sensor system is actually a series of different sensors and radars combined into one system that is basically a larger and expanded version of a Knightmare's Factsphere System that is able to be mounted onto airships like the Avalon ''Class. '''EP-1A "Bumblebee" Escape Pods' The EP-1A Escape Pods is a system first envisioned by a group of Britannian Air Force Generals who saw that a flying warship would need some sort of escape craft for its crew in case of emergencies. Therefore when the first new airships were being laid down at the new Douglas Airship Yards they asked for these new ships to sport some sort of escape system. The engineers at Douglas soon came up with the EP-1A Escape Pod System using the Cockpit Block of a Knightmare as a basis. Each one of these pods are capable of taking eight crewmen to safety and are therefore equipped with not only parachutes but flotation devices as well. Notable Ships and Crew HMAS Avalon '' *Air Captain Kozo Maldini The ''Avalon is the pathfinder for the entire series of Airships produced by the Empire of Britannia and would quickly become the flagship for Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia, Prime Minister of the Empire, after its lengthy overhaul at the newly formed Douglas Airship Yards. The overhaul would be finished just in time for the Prime Minister to use it to transport him to the peace talks with the Europia Union and then to the Chinese Federation soon afterward. From there the Prime Minister would continue to use the ship as his flagship into the Second Black Rebellion and the following battles with the Emperor's Royal Guard. After this, the Avalon ''remained as the primary flagship of the Prime Minister in the years following these events. HMAS ''Onogoro '' * Air Captain Snow Hexenhaus The ''Onogoro ''is the fourth of the new ''Avalon ''Class ships to be produced by Douglas Airship Yards and is given over to the direct control of newly arisen Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi as his own personal flagship on the orders of Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia. The new Knight of the Round would personally choose the ship's name and would handpick its crew with the majority being drawn from the ranks of Honorary Britannians in the military. While the ship's captain had been chosen on the advice of the Prime Minister. Soon after its commissioning, the ship would be used by the Knight of Seven to transport himself and his newly formed Konoe Knights to Europe to help the Prime Minister in opening a second front in the Second Great War. A few months later the Babel Tower Incident happened in Area 11 and the Knight of Seven was reassigned to help in the search of this new Zero. The ''Onogoro ''remained in Europe under the command of the lead Konoe Knight Ledo Offen to support the ongoing peacetalks. It was only when the United Federation of Nations had been formed that the ''Onogoro ''was sent to Area 11 to back up its patron in the coming fight. HMAS ''Lemuria '' *Air Captain Alice Rice The ''Lemuria ''is the sixth ''Avalon Class Air Cruiser to be built after the Avalon, making it the seventh in the entire class. The ship along with a pair of Caerleon Class Air Destroyers would be assigned to Area 11 soon after the ambush of the Glorious Britannia and its escorts over the Pacific Ocean. However, by the time the Lemuria and its small squadron arrived in Area 11 Zero and the Black Knights had already been 'exiled' out of the Area. Therefore, the small airship squadron would be used by Area 11 Military Commanders to go after small pockets of remaining Eleven Resistance. A few weeks after arriving in Area 11 the Lemuria and her squadron were sent to subdue a small group of rebels held up in an old abandoned school in the countryside outside of Tokyo. After the squadron shelled the school with their cannons, they sent in troops to capture or kill the remaining rebels. What the troops found would become quite famous throughout Area 11, for when they arrived at the school they found only bodies of young Eleven Children, not a single adult among them. They had been orphans who had banded together and sought refuge in the abandoned school, they had not been rebels at all. The reason for them being thought of as rebels were due to a handful of MR-1 Civilian Knightmares and a pair of old Glasglows that had been spotted by recon planes that the orphans used as farming equipment. The images from this massacre were somehow posted all over the net and made many more Japanese Rebel Groups rise up against the Empire. After this incident Air Captain Alice Rice, the Commander of the Lemuria and her squadron would resign from the military in disgust at her own actions and the actions of Empire which followed the event. Variants and Subclasses ''Trebuchet'' Class Air Bombardment Ship A new design of the Avalon Class which was to make it into a heavy bombardment ship after the new Black Knight flagship Ikaruga would use its main guns for the first time in the battles in the Chinese Federation. These guns where enlarged Hadron Cannons which were then classified as bombardment and assault weapons by the Britannian Empire. The Britannian Military then forwarded a proposal for a similarly equipped ship and Douglas would come up with the Trebuchet sub-class of the Avalon which replaces the forward mounted High-Velocity Cannon with a new Hadron Blaster Cannon, heavily based on the Hadron Blaster mounted on the new Lancelot Conquista Knightmare. This heavy cannon was quite powerful and could destroy another air-ship in one fully powered shot, shields and all. Soon after developing this design Douglas would build several ships of the class for the Britannian Air Force who uses the ship as a heavy anti-airship unit. History While the Empire would go on to produce new Caerleon and Logres Class airships based on the successful use of the Avalon during the First Black Rebellion, the newly created Airship Fleet of the Britannian Air Force would ask for a mid-range cruiser type vessel to support its existing ships, therefore the Avalon would after a few tweaks and changes would be produced to provide this new ship. All in all, besides some interior differences the class itself still remains similar to its precursor and are usually used for solo operations or a heavy escort for larger command ships. A few ships of the class would be used as flagships for smaller and faster Aerial Squadrons, basically leading a few Caerleon Class ships for one purpose or another often heaving raiding squadrons or a small support squadron for a Britannian Army Operation. Whatever the mission these new ships would provide the Air Force with a heavy combat ship without resorting to the larger Logres Class Battleships. Like with any airship in the Imperial Aerial Fleet, the Avalon Class Air Cruiser is an awe-inspiring ship of war, and symbol of Imperial Might over the world. To any loyal Britannia Subject the sight of an Avalon or another airship flying over would provoke awe and respect; while to the downtrodden masses of the conquered areas, it would provoke fear and dread. Trivia *The ship prefix used by the Caerleon Class and all of the Britannian Air-Ships means His Majesty Air-Ship which makes it different from the regular HMS prefix used by the ships of the Royal Navy. *The hull-number prefix letters of the Avalon Class can be expanded to mean Cruiser, Air Force Category:Divergence Point Vehicles and Support Units Category:Vehicles and Support Units Category:Airships